Episode 866
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - Franky | rating = | rank = }} "Finally He Returns - Sanji, the Man Who'll Stop the Yonko" is the 866th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy continues to fight with Katakuri. Despite his injuries, he is determined to defeat his enemy and return to the Thousand Sunny. Back at the Sunny, the Straw Hat Pirates still flee from Big Mom, who uses her soul to enlarge Prometheus. Nami then sees the Nostra Castello with the wedding cake on board. Big Mom, lured by the scent, starts to pursue Capone Bege. Sanji returns to the Sunny and the Straw Hats continue their course for Cacao Island. Long Summary Luffy manages to predict Katakuri's attack and counter it, which surprises Katakuri as he realizes that Luffy's Kenbunshoku Haki is developing. However, Katakuri manages to lay more hits on Luffy after this, and as Luffy attempts to see whether Katakuri will attack with Mogura or his mochi donuts next, Katakuri notes that Luffy's precognition is not as developed as his own and attacks with both. Luffy does his best to dodge the attacks, but his fatigue begins catching up with him and, despite occasional good moves, he continues to be overwhelmed. Luffy eventually ends up lying on the ground, and Katakuri tells him not to get up, saying that the Big Mom Pirates had heard about his plan to meet with his crew on Cacao Island and are lying in wait for him there if he somehow manages to emerge from this. However, to Katakuri's surprise, Luffy does not see this as a problem. As the two of them continue fighting, Flampe believes the fight will finish soon as she aims at the unsuspecting Luffy with her blowgun. On the Nostra Castello, one of the chefs reveals that he neglected to add frosting roses to the top of the wedding cake, and could not do so now that the cake was otherwise complete. The chefs begin to panic, but Sanji then steps in and offers to to it. Using Sky Walk, he flies to the top of the cake and adds the frosting roses perfectly, causing Pudding, Chiffon, and the chefs to celebrate. With the cake now completed, Sanji looks forward to seeing his crew again, but Pudding's sadistic side comes out and suggests that the crew might already have been killed, much to the horror of her more pleasant personality when she is reprimanded by Chiffon. She, Chiffon, and the chefs then collapse from exhaustion, and Bege looks forward to Big Mom eating the cake, saying there is no need to poison it as he hopes that Big Mom will die from its deliciousness. Meanwhile, Big Mom catches back up to the Sunny as she flies on Prometheus. Chopper activates Monster Point to deal with her, but is quickly overwhelmed and injured by Big Mom's sword strikes with Napoleon. Prometheus breathes fire at the Sunny, forcing both Nami and Brook to work to stop the oncoming flames. The Sunny crew refuses to go down without a fight, but Prometheus then expands massively, causing him to torch the Sunny with his heat, and Jinbe says that the sun homie is too big to stop with sea water. All Chopper can do is try to coerce Big Mom to come back down so he can pull her with him into the ocean, but Nami then notices the Nostra Castello approaching, and Big Mom catches the scent of the wedding cake. The Sunny crew rejoices as she heads toward it, and Bege prepares to lure her toward him. Sanji agrees that he can do whatever he likes to her after she eats the cake, and he prepares to head to the Sunny with Pudding on Rabiyan. Pudding bids farewell to Chiffon, and is happy to see her sister living happily with people she loves. Chiffon tells Pudding to not lose the source of her happiness, causing Pudding to become tense as she looks at Sanji. She and Sanji then fly off toward the Sunny, with Rabiyan going fast enough to avoid detection. Sanji reunites with his crewmates immediately after reaching the Sunny, and wonders where Carrot and Pedro are, to which Brook lies that they are both resting belowdeck. Meanwhile, Perospero notes that this situation is intended to split up the Big Mom Pirates. He looks at the cake and gets worried about it, knowing that Big Mom needs to eat it to save everyone from her rampage, but also knowing they will all be in danger if the cake turns out to be poisoned and kills her. He then receives a call from Bege as the Sunny crew begins to head out to Cacao Island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Additional scenes of Luffy trying to predict Katakuri's moves. **Before the cake is finished, a chef forgot to add a decoration and Sanji completes the job himself. **Chopper, Nami, and Brook fending off Big Mom before reuniting with Sanji. **Chiffon and Pudding having a fond farewell before parting ways. **Flampe preparing to attack Luffy. *In the manga, Chopper was already injured when Perospero noticed his Monster Point. Site Navigation it:Episodio 866